School Holidays with Skyler & Tyler
by The Rose Angel
Summary: There Catapilla1's Two most trouble making charcter, and that's all I really need to say, the title says everything.


**Hey guys, I was bored again in class with my friend Yaya (her nickname that she hates) or to you guys Catapilla1. Anyway, long story short her and her not-so-twin-sister have agreed to let me use their characters Skyler & Tyler in a short story (along with their help). DISCLAIMER: I do not own Max or her flock (Maximum Ride) or Skyler & Tyler (Catapilla1: there all MINE! MUHAHAHAHA)**

Week1: Monday

"Tyler I'm bored"  
"No duh sky, I need to pee." Skyler looked up at her sister,

"Umm okay, did you really have to tell me that?" Tyler shrugged, "Still it doesn't help with the fact that I'm bored." Tyler sat up on her bed,

"We could fill-"

"We already filled Nudge's hairdryer with confetti, tie-dyed Fang's shirts bright multi colours, make Gazzy's explosion kit explode, moved all the stuff in Iggy's room, hung all Angel's stuffed toys from the TV antenna swapped Dylan's hair produce with hair remover and swapped Ella's hair spray with fake snow."  
"Oh... Wait haven't you noticed that out of all the stuff we do none of it involves any of Max's stuff?"  
"You're right!" Skyler grinned evilly at her sister who did the same back, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Well it depends are you thinking 'oh my gosh I really need to pee'?"  
"No, I was thinking let's get something of Max's and-"  
"Blow it up!" Tyler finished.

*.*.*

"Find anything Tye?"

"Nothing" Tyler murmured looking under Max's bed "And I still really need to pee." They had been looking for something that was important to Max half an hour. "What about some of Max's shirts?"

"Really Tye, Max won't care as much as someone like Nudge would"

"What about Fang? She cares about him?"

"That's called manslaughter Tye,"

"But he's part bird wouldn't it be called 'bird-slaughter?"

"Manslaughter, Bird-slaughter either one!"

"What about Max's alarm clock?"

"Tye try to be serious, where looking for something Max will notice missing, not some stupid alarm clock!" Skyler turn around to see a blonde headed nine year old boy grinning evilly at her, "Gazzy what has Max told you about mimicking other people?" she snapped realizing the trick he had put on her.  
"Skyler what has Max told you and Tyler about sneaking around her room?" Iggy shot back as he walked in to defend The Gasman.  
"Oh you have a point, by the way where's Tyler?"  
"Here!" Tyler suddenly popped up beside Skyler making Iggy jump,  
"Hyper speed" He muttered.  
"Well what do you want?" Skyler asked, Iggy grinned.  
"Well Gazzy and I couldn't help but hear that you two where up to no good, again" Iggy started, "We want to help!"  
"Yeah we want to help, we had a really good idea, and it evolves Max's alarm clock!" The Gasman chimed in. Skyler and Tyler looked at each other, to have the pyromaniac helping them was a once in a life time chance,  
"Where're listening" the twins said.

*.*.*

"Iggy, Gazzy, Skyler, Tyler do you know why I have called you here?" Max asked the four trouble makers.  
"Umm, to give us a present?" Skyler asked,  
"Aww why does she get a present, I want a present to Max!"  
"Tyler no one's getting a present, I just want to know where my alarm clock is."  
Skyler, Tyler, Gazzy all looked at each other and Iggy just stood there(**Poor blind kid**).  
"So where is it?"  
"Umm about that..."  
"Heh Heh yeah bout that"  
"What did you-" There was a distant BOOM on the other side of town. "Please tell me that was not-"  
"Wow you were right Gaz, it did go off on time" Tyler said look at her watch.

"YOU FOUR USED MY ALARM CLOCK AS A BOMB!"  
"Not just a bomb Max, we used it to blow up the closest School Lab (Itex)" Iggy smiled. Max's face started to turn red. "Ah um I gotta go... go get-get my conditioner" Iggy said sensing her anger (**somehow**) turned and ran.  
"Oh is that the time" Gazzy said as he look at his _imaginary_ watch, "see ya" and he ran off after Iggy.  
"Hey Tye,"  
"Yes Sky?"  
"Can you hear Dr. M calling us" Skyler winked at Tyler.  
"Why yes, later Max" Tyler said before her and her sister hyper sped away from the now fuming Max.

"IGGY, GAZZY, SKYLER AND TYLER YOU ALL OWE ME AN ALARM CLOCK AND YOU BETTER START RUNNING, I'M KICKING YOUR BUTTS FROM HERE TO NEXT TUESDAY!"

Tyler looked at Skyler, "Do you really think she could do that?"  
"Well Fang could, after all Fnick is superman," Iggy answered "So who would Max be?"  
"Max could be the Hulk!" Gazzy suggested.  
"So bottom line is, it is possible she could 'kick our butts from here to next Tuesday?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah, it could be possible."

Week1 Tuesday

"This sucks," It was Tuesday and as punishment for the alarm clock incident, Skyler and Tyler had to spend the whole day cleaning up Dr. M's basement (It was better than having there butt kick to next Tuesday), "Why is there so much dust in here?"

"I don't know Tye, maybe cause it's a basement, everything in here is old"  
"Really, well this box of fire-crackers doesn't look that old"  
"Fire-crackers?"  
"Yeah see," Tyler held up the box of fire-crackers, "Dr. M must of confiscated these from Iggy, though I don't know why a blind person would want fire-crackers, I mean he can't see the awesomeness when they explode can he, so it pointless, well unless he likes the sound of them going off. I mean they go crackle crackle crackle bang. Or wwwhhhiiissstttllleee PRETTY COLOURS! Or then there's-" Skyler put her hand over her sister's mouth, sometimes she could be a real Nudge.  
"So now we have fire-crackers, now what?"  
"First you need to get flour-"  
"Flour, why do I have to get it Sky?"  
"Because, now we'll need about 20 or so packets-"  
"I only have $5 that's not -"  
"Slow down sis, who said we were paying for it? Max is" Skyler held up Max's credit card and grinned.

*.*.*

"So why are we doing this?"  
"Just wait and see sis," Skyler answered Tyler with an evil glint in her eyes. They had somehow snuck 20 packets of flour into the basement. Using the excuse, 'where making Max a cake to show her how much we love her as a leader, and that were sorry for blowing up her alarm clock in an insanely cool explosion', not that it was true. Tyler was strapping the last of the packs to a fire-cracker, while Skyler kept watch at the door. "Done yet?"

"Almost," Tyler said as she pealed a strip of tape of her finger, "Why did you get the double sided tape?"  
"It was double sided, really?" Skyler looked back outside the door while Tyler kept fiddling with the tape. "Are you done yet?"  
"Almost, you know it would be faster if you helped,"  
"I told you already, I'm keep watch okay!"  
"Done!" Tyler held up the last packet.

"Finally, come on, let's try one out!"  
"Yeah and I know where!" Tyler grinned at Skyler, who grinned back. They grabbed the bag of flour-crackers and ran to Dylan's room. Tyler careful set up a packet (which to her was dropping it on the ground and checking the wick) while Skyler kept watch again. "Ready?"  
"Ready," Tyler lit the wick and both girls hyper sped out of the room and shut the door. "3-2-" BOOM! There was a puff of flour from the door frames. Skyler opened the door and started to laugh histrionically. Tyler look at her sister then in the room, "Oh my gosh!" Everything in Dylan's was coved in a layer of flour. "Skyler are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"No I don't 'need to pee'"  
"Ehh no, I was thinking to cover the house"

*.*.*

"Are they all ready Tye?" The twins where sitting in the nearest tree that was still a safe distends, they had used Dylan's alarm clock this time and there was only 2 minutes to go.

"Come on you stupid alarm clock, go faster!" Skyler scream impatiently.  
"1 minute"  
"Wait hang on who's that?" Skyler pointed to the figure walking out the front door.  
"Oh crap, FANG GET OUT OF THE WAY GO BACK IN SIDE!" Tyler shouted. Fang just looked up confused. "23 seconds to go Tye!"  
"FANG YOU DUMBY ON THE ROOF, RUN YOU IDIOT IT'S ABOUT TO GO-" BOOM! The was a mushroom cloud of flour.  
"That. Was. AWESOME!"  
"I KNOW, LETS DO IT AGAIN!" Tyler cried between laughs almost falling out of the tree. Skyler on the other hand had already fallen. As the cloud started to settle, the twins could see that the whole house and area around it was completely white, including the stunted Fang standing outside the front door.

"SKYLER AND TYLER, GET HERE NOW!" Fang voice echoed.  
"Yes Fangy-poos" Skyler and Tyler hyper sped beside Fang.  
"I say Tyler do you think Fangy looks better in all this white?"  
"Why yes I do Skyler, it looks a lot better than the usual black he wears" Tyler smiled.

"You two better star running" Fang wanning calmly, he face turning red (though it was hard to tell because of the flour).

"Okay Fangy-cins," And with that the twins hyper sped away in a cloud of flour.

Week1 Wednesday 

"Are you sure you don't want us to help Max?" Tyler had asked for the hundredth time.  
"No, all you'd do is find a way to make this harder!"  
"Aww come on Max, we didn't mean to turn Fang in to a ghost, he was the one who walked out at the wrong time"  
"We did everything in our power to stop him,"  
"No, you two have done enough trouble, so as punishment you two are going to spend the day with my mum helping her at the vet clinic, cleaning out cages probably."  
"But Max it smells there, and the cages," Skyler gulped "it'll give us bad memories!"  
"Precisely, and since you two still didn't make me a cake, you can go now" Max answers waving to her mum, "see you in the afternoon."

"Skyler and Tyler, remind me to never to let you go shopping for flour claiming it's for a cake you're making." Dr. M sighed as she and the twin got into the car.  
"We were going to make a cake..." Tyler trailed off,  
"For Max...evenly," Skyler finished.  
"Yes, and that'll be the day Max hates cookies" Dr. M sighed again.

"Are they gone yet?" Fang asked as Dr M's car pull out of the driveway,  
"Yeah...finally" Max smiled. Nudge (who somehow appeared beside her) giggled,  
"Fang you still have flour in your hair."

*.*.*

"Come on you to" Dr. M said as she dragged the two bird-kid twins into the vet clinic,  
"But it smells here-"  
"and umm... I'm tired and need to pee" Dr. M sighed, and signed herself in.  
"Don't we have to sign in,"  
"Yeah we're here too don't we have to sign in?" Tyler asked.  
"No you're not a vet," Dr. M said then turned to the receptionists "Hello Judie (**It was the only name I could think of at the time**) anything new?"  
"The stiches on Zac's need re-sewing, and Charlie needs his cuts disinfected again"  
"Hey Dr. M can we help!" Tyler looked at Dr. M,  
"No of cause not!"  
"Aww come on, we helped Dylan when he had a scrape on his arm so why can't we help!"  
"Because Dylan is not a dog, plus you two put arsenic on it, and not even going to ask where you got it" Dr. M frown at them then smiled, "and that's why Judie is going to show you around."  
Judie looked up "I am?" Dr. M gave Judie a frantic look, "oh yes I am, come on... eh"  
"It's Skyler, or am I Tyler?"  
"I thought I was Skyler?" Judie looked a Dr. M, who just shrugged and walk off to start her work.  
"Ehh, okay" Judie started, "Why don't I call you Twin1 and you Twin2?"  
"Cool," Skyler smiled,  
"What why does she get to be Twin1, I want to be twin one!"  
"I cause I'm better,"  
"Not fair!"  
Judie blinked, this was going to be harder than she thought, then she had an idea, "Skyler, Tyler do you two like dogs?"  
"Yes" They said together, _creep_.  
"Well would you two like to have a look at the pup-"  
OMF(fnick) YES! IS THAT A TRICK QUESTION! WE LOVE PUPPIES PLEASE PLEASE CAN WE SEE THE PUPPYS PLEASE!"  
"Ehh, sure follow me." Judie led the twins out to the back of the shop..  
"OMF they are sooo cute! The twins rushed off to have a look at the dogs.  
"Ehh well I'll leave you two here ok," Judie said as walked out and locked the door (**Dun dun daaaa**).

*Ten minutes later*

"Umm Skyler, where's that lady who showed us the puppies?" Tyler asked her sister,  
"She's right over- hang on where is she?" Skyler looked around, "She's gone!"  
"No duh sis, and she has locked the door"  
"What she locked the door why would she do that. Oh no I'm getting costaphobic, the walks are caving in! I can breathe-" Tyler slapped Skyler.  
"Get a hold of yourself you knuckleheadmacspazatron (**knuckle-head-mac-spaz-a-tron, it's from the spongebob movie**). You're supposed to be the smart one, now think of a plan!" Skyler rubbed her cheek, and thought. Then she grinned.

*.*.*

It was about 4 in the afternoon; Max and Fang walked into the vet clince to see what damage the twins had done. "It's a shame we can't just lock them in a cage and leave them here, mum's house would be a lot quieter" Max said to Fang as they waited for Dr. M. Fang just gave her one of his rare smiles. "Max, Fang I guessing your here to put up the two trouble makers? You did finish cleaning my house, right" Dr. M said as she walked in.  
"Yep, good as new. Though Fang sent most of the day in the shower trying to get all the flour out." Dr. M smiled, "well let me find Judie, I was busy today so she is watching the twins," Dr. M turned to the Judie "Judie where are the twins?"  
"Oh there out back-"  
"They ARE supervised right" Max butted in.  
"Well I locked them in there" Max look at Fang who returned the same worried look. As if on cue, there was a loud CRASH from out back. "What was that?" Judie asked Max, but she, Fang and Dr. M had already raced out back. The door that was locked had been ripped from its hinges, and of cause Skyler and Tyler were laughing histrionically. They were surrounded by dogs, but they seemed a bit none responsive. "See way did I tell you Sky, Zombie puppies are a great idea!"  
"Skyler, Tyler what have you two done?" Max asked shocked,  
"We have created a Zombie army of puppies!" Tyler beamed,  
"But h-how?"Dr. M ask.  
That's for you to know and you to never find out," Skyler snapped.  
"COME NOW, MINIONS! TIME TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!" Tyler shouted.  
Skyler looked at her incredulously. "How about we start a little smaller first? Like, taking over the world?" she suggested.  
Tyler shrugged. "Fine. COME NOW, OUR BEAUTIFUL ZOMBIE-PUPPY ARMY! TIME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" And with that the twins and the army walk out leave Max, Fang and Dr. M staring in shock and horror.

**What do you think; it's the first three chapters of the first week. R&R. I'll finish the next Four days soon Ok. Any Ideas send em in.**

**Skyler/Tyler: First you write a list about us, now this. What have we ever done to you!**

**Me: I thought I told you two to go!**

**Skyler/Tyler: meh.**


End file.
